En la oscuridad
by gossa
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra en Konoha después de ver cumplido su objetivo.Una pesadilla recurrente y un encuentro en la oscuridad de la noche con Naruto le permiten,por fin,ver la realidad.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimers:**Naruto y Sasuke no son míos(evidentemente),todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha a Masashi Kishimoto.Al goloso Kishimoto,si se me permite.

El fic es yaoi,NO hay lemon aunque pueda parecerlo(me veo incapaz de hacerlo xD).Está situado **(SPOILER?)** después  
del reencuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru,pero antes de que Sasuke absorbiera su poder.Para que funcionara he tenido que inventarme unas cuántas cosas,porque lo que más me importaba era que la relación entre estos dos paisanos tuviera sentido.Está desde el punto de vista de Sasuke(en menudo berenjenal me metí...).Y le hago sufrir un poco.Nahhh,muy poco...realmente el cabroncete disfruta...y lo cucos que son los dos,virgen santísima...

Aquí va el primer capítulo,el segundo está casi acabado pero hay ciertas discusiones sobre cómo podría ser el final ... sigo diciendo que es muy difícil que haga un Lemon, sufro demasiao ...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**En la oscuridad**

Konoha estaba desierta, algo normal a esas horas de la madrugada. Se vislumbraba alguna que otra solitaria luz en las ventanas, pero no se oía ruido alguno salvo el del ulular del viento.

Sasuke avanzaba por las calles de la aldea. Vestía su uniforme de ANBU, algo bastante habitual en él en los últimos tiempos. No obstante no llevaba consigo la máscara, no creía que fuera a necesitarla en un simple paseo .Caminar era algo que solía hacer desde meses atrás cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, lo que sucedía demasiado a menudo para su gusto, sobre todo últimamente. Nunca se había caracterizado por dormir bien, más bien todo lo contrario, sobre todo después de la debacle de su clan. Aún antes, siendo niño, se pasaba muchas noches dando vueltas en la cama e intentando dormir. Naruto solía decirle durante las misiones en las que compartían tienda que dormir tan pocas horas probablemente tuviera algo que ver con su carácter tan agrio.

_Naruto_...frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente. Al final había tenido que reconocer, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de su estabilidad mental, que la principal causa de su insomnio en los últimos tiempos se debía a él. En especial, a un sueño que había tenido la última vez que había dormido más de cuatro horas seguidas, y que se había convertido en un delirio repetitivo durante demasiadas noches.

El sueño era bastante simple. Transcurría en el Valle del Fin durante su pelea con Naruto hacía más de tres años. Podía decirse que era un sueño recurrente para él, y aunque era una visión cuando menos desagradable y descorazonadora para él, no había alcanzado el nivel de pesadilla enloquecedora hasta hacía poco.

La razón de que el sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla era que en la visión de la batalla, Naruto moría. No permanecía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente pero vivo. Moría, y él lo veía morir, y sabía que era él el que lo había matado. En el sueño también llovía, y él también caía arrodillado incapaz de soportar el dolor de su costado. Pero en el sueño Naruto abría los ojos, en un primer momento rojos y con pupilas rasgadas, para después del primer pestañeo diluirse en su azul habitual. Pero notaba que se estaban apagando, _sabía_ que no volverían a abrirse después de que se cerraran. Y Naruto le miraba, y le sonreía, una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a recordar con claridad pero que hacía que el corazón se le rompiera, y veía como sus labios se movían pero de ellos no salía palabra alguna, y entonces sentía su mano rozándole la mejilla, acariciándole hasta llegar al mentón, para luego caer al suelo y quedar inmóvil mientras los ojos se cerraban por última vez y Naruto seguía sonriendo ,y había lágrimas en aquellos ojos ,y aunque los suyos permanecían secos sentía un dolor desgarrador, un dolor insoportable que hacía que se despertara empapado en sudor, con los ojos desorbitados y respirando agitadamente, agarrando la sábana con los puños cerrados hasta casi desgarrarla.

El sueño se había repetido más veces desde aquella ocasión ,y aquella noche también(esa era la razón de que hubiera salido a todas las demás veces, se había levantado, se había refrescado la cara y el cuerpo para liberarse del sudor que le envolvía y después de enfundarse en su traje de Anbu había salido a las calles vacías.

Sólo que ésta vez su turbación era mayor. Algo había cambiado en su visión. En el sueño no era Naruto quién alzaba el brazo y le acariciaba, era él mismo el que alargaba la mano, y sabía que no era Naruto quién lloraba, era él, y Naruto le miraba con la misma sonrisa, sólo que ésta vez la recordaba claramente; una sonrisa tierna, que dejaba entrever una emoción similar al afecto, y seguía diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, y finalmente cerraba los ojos y su cabeza caía de lado y sabía que había muerto. Había sido más vívido que de costumbre, había sentido la lluvia, había sentido cómo se desvanecía el calor de la piel de Naruto...incluso había sentido la sangre y el agua deslizarse y empapar sus ropas, cómo la vida desaparecía del cuerpo inerte tendido debajo suyo. Esa noche Sasuke se había despertado gritando en la cama de su habitación. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del cuerpo y sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho.Y levantándose, tembloroso, había decidido que necesitaba respirar aire puro con urgencia.

Desde su adolescencia no había tenido ese tipo de pesadillas desgarradoras. En aquella época eran pocas las noches tranquilas que le permitían descansar aunque sólo fueran unas cuántas horas. Eran similares a las que había tenido en los años inmediatamente posteriores a la muerte de sus padre, y aunque éstas ensoñaciones nunca habían desaparecido por completo de su vida ,no iban en aumento en su intensidad, cómo parecía que le estaba ocurriendo con la recreación de la lucha en el Valle del Fin.

Después de observar el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano,y vista su venganza cumplida,se había encontrado sólo en el mundo y sin ningún objetivo. En cierta manera se sentía vacío, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Puede que la venganza le hubiera maldecido de por vida, pero el único final justo para lo acontecido hacía años en el distrito Uchiha había de ser el que finalmente había ocurrido. Ahora Sasuke tenía una casa vacía a la que regresar, innumerables recuerdos casi borrados por el paso del tiempo y una antigua vida a la que volver.Nunca había tenido intención de regresar a la aldea; de hecho siempre había sabido que la lucha con Itachi acabaría con la muerte de ambos. Se había resignado a su destino el día en el que había despertado en el hospital creyéndose inmerso en una horrible pesadilla que, muy a su pesar, resultó ser cierta.

Hacía casi un año que había regresado a Konoha.No recordaba por completo la lucha entre los ninjas de la aldea y Orochimaru,pero si recordaba claramente que cuando se había despertado, Naruto le estaba arrastrando a duras penas .Sentía como la sangre manaba de sus numerosas heridas, sobre todo de una especialmente profunda que le atravesaba la espalda. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y no se sentía capaz ni de alzar el brazo para retirar el pelo que se le pegaba a la cara, en una amalgama de sangre y sudor...y de lágrimas, por poco que le gustara la idea y por mucho que destruyera su imagen de estoico vengador.

Recordaba su encuentro final con Itachi. En un claro de un bosque sin nombre, ambos se reunieron. No cruzaron palabra. Itachi le miraba sólo con parcial interés, mientras Sasuke intentaba que todo el dolor y el odio que sentía no se translucieran en su mirada ni en su rostro.Aunque algo debió de surgir,ya que Itachi le miró algo más altivamente si cabe.El maldito bastardo...activó entonces su Mangekyou Sharingan y se abalanzó tras él. Oía gritos y sonido de lucha detrás de él...puede que los ninjas de Konoha les hubieran dado alcance por fin. No le importaba. Todo se había precipitado cuando sintió un chakra muy poderoso a pocos kilómetros de la guarida de Orochimaru. La razón única de su existencia estaba delante suyo. Sabía que iba a morir, y con un poco de suerte Itachi se iría con él. Recordaría el rostro de su padre y volvería a ver a su familia con la cabeza alta, con su deber cumplido y su honor restaurado. No se arrepentía de nada. Recordó brevemente sus tiempos en el equipo 7,su periodo más tranquilo y, admitámoslo, más feliz desde que sus padres hubieran muerto. Recordó a Naruto. Su rivalidad, su _amistad, _la fe ciega e inagotable que tenía en él, la cual había traicionado en repetidas ocasiones. Y justo antes de que Itachi y él convergieran en el aire, deseó una vez más que las cosas no hubieran sucedido así. Si su clan estuviera vivo, las cosas podrían haber sido distintas, no habría sido consumido por el odio y no estaría a punto de matar a su propio hermano, podría estar entrenando con el usuratonkachi, escuchando sus insultos y charlas vacías y viendo como reía y cómo sus ojos irradiaban más vida que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto nunca.

Pero las cosas no habían sucedido así. Ellos estaban muertos, él estaba vivo. Tenía que vengarles. Se liberó de los sentimientos inútiles como tantas otras veces a lo largo de su larga vida, cerró su corazón excepto para albergar odio y sus puños se encontraron con los de Itachi instantes después que la herencia de su clan se reflejara en sus ojos, varias aspas girando incesantemente en un mar de sangre en el que pronto se sumergieron ambos hermanos.

Y lo siguiente que recordaba era contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre, se derrumbó, exhausto, abatido, con una sensación bien distinta de la que habría esperado sentir en aquel momento de aparente triunfo. Mientras el Sharingan se desactivaba por iniciativa propia y oía un rumor de pasos lejanos que, francamente, no le importaban lo más mínimo en ese momento, se desplomó y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

La condición de Naruto mientras le arrastraba no había sido mucho mejor, su sangre se entremezclaba con la suya, goteaba de su rostro y de un costado, y tenía el brazo derecho totalmente destrozado. Juraría que en sus leves momentos de consciencia había oído farfullar algo sobre los _estúpidos Uchiha _y otros improperios, al menos eso parecía, dirigidos hacia su persona, bastante más ofensivos que el otorgado a la totalidad de los miembros de su clan.

Al recobrar el conocimiento en el hospital, el mismo que hacía tantos años, pero ésta vez despertándose con su objetivo cumplido, se encontró a Tsunade contemplándole seriamente, con cierta hostilidad aunque también con interés, a Sakura mirándole con ojos tristes y atentos, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y a Naruto sentado en la cama de al lado, con el brazo en cabestrillo y observándole fijamente con una expresión neutra y mirada insondable, para al segundo siguiente esbozar una amplia sonrisa, como era habitual en él.

Y Naruto simplemente se había comportado igual que antes. Después de proclamar a voz en grito lo estúpido que había sido y la suerte que tenía de seguir vivo, se recostó de nuevo en su cama y suspiró con fuerza.

Al salir del hospital, apenas vigilado, algo que extrañó a Sasuke, se presentó ante el concilio de ancianos, cómo Tsunade le había ordenado. No tenía especial interés en lo que tenían que decirle, pero una vez en Konoha creyó más prudente asistir. Básicamente se trató de un interrogatorio sobre sus razones para haber traicionado a la aldea. Preguntas a las que contestó con sobriedad y sinceridad, francamente no le importaba lo que pudieran hacer o pensar aquellas personas. Y tampoco era necesario, ya que el veredicto final, tras saber que finalmente había matado a Itachi, fue permitirle la vuelta a la aldea, siempre y cuando hubiera jurado que era leal a Konoha y que algo como lo ocurrido en el pasado no se repetiría.

En su opinión eran estúpidos si volvían a confiar en él con tanta rapidez, pero al fin y al cabo los Uchiha eran uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, y no podían permitirse desperdiciar al último poseedor del Sharingan que existía; o al menos eso es lo que creían ellos.

Tsunade fue la única que no parecía enteramente de acuerdo con la decisión final, pero se limitó a asistir a la audiencia y plantear ciertas preguntas sobre Orochimaru, sus guaridas y todo lo que hubiera conseguido averiguar sobre Itachi en aquellos tres años. Tenía la sensación de que su animadversión hacia él tenía raíces personales, tanto por su relación con Jiraiya como con Naruto, sobre todo por lo que le contó éste último poco después. De hecho tenía la neta impresión de que éste había aplacado de alguna manera a la Godaime.

Tras responder satisfactoriamente a todas las preguntas exigidas y escuchar su juramento, le habían dejado marchar y volver al complejo Uchiha.

_Curioso_, se dijo a si mismo. En fin, un problema menos...ahora podía decidir lo que hacer y no tendría problemas. Se dio cuenta de que no le desagradaba tanto estar otra vez en Konoha...y que en cierta manera le agradecía a Naruto que le hubiera arrastrado (literalmente) de vuelta. Éste pensamiento le desconcertó, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, consideró que tenía derecho a plantearse lo que quedaba de su vida como mejor quisiera, y sobre todo recapacitar sobre lo que había sucedido y visitar las tumbas de su clan para rendirles el homenaje que merecían y contarles el desenlace final de su trágica historia.

Tras unas semanas de reposo y cierta tranquilidad en la soledad del complejo Uchiha, logró reconciliarse en cierta manera con sus recuerdos y se permitió rememorar su vida en aquel lugar. Excepto las interrupciones, un tanto molestas, de Sakura e Ino, que parecían seguir sin comprender nada de nada, no tuvo apenas visitantes. Naruto le visitaba con frecuencia, pero se limitaba a hablar sobre los cambios sufridos en Konoha, las misiones que había realizado, y los progresos que habían hecho los restantes Genins, ahora casi ascendidos en su totalidad al rango de Chuunin o Jounin. Sasuke mostraba poco interés, o eso aparentaba, pero se fue informando de las novedades y estado de la aldea.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo que les ofrecieran ingresar en los ANBU tanto a Naruto como a él. Ambos aún eran oficialmente Genins, pero sus actividades pasadas y sus actuaciones en la última gran batalla, al menos para Naruto, les garantizaron el ingreso. Además el escuadrón estaba falto de miembros por el aumento de misiones de espionaje y reconocimiento, y se requería su servicio para misiones de alto nivel.

Y con el ofrecimiento comenzó el entrenamiento. Solían entrenar a menudo, y ambos estaban secretamente admirados de comprobar los adelantes del otro, aunque no lo admitirían nunca.

Seguían discutiendo como antes, aunque parecía que Naruto había madurado bastante y él mismo se había vuelto aún más reservado. Los años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru no habían mejorado su ineptitud social ni su expresividad precisamente.

No era estúpido ni mucho menos, sabía que sentía aprecio por su compañero. Incluso desde el principio, aunque no lo admitiera, se había sentido en parte identificado con él, y la lástima que le había despertado estando en la academia se había tornado en respeto al comprobar su potencial oculto. Había arriesgado su vida por él, algo que aún ahora no entendía...si su objetivo había sido siempre matar a Itachi, en esa milésima de segundo en que se interpuso entre él y las agujas de Haku en el País de la Ola, por primera vez en su vida, había quedado relegado a un segundo puesto. Durante el examen de Chuunin le hizo entrar en razón frente a Orochimaru ,después frente a Garaa le impresionó profundamente, y fue sólo tras su reencuentro con Itachi que la envidia que sentía y la frustración por quedarse rezagado respecto a él le superaron. Había comprobado la diferencia de poder entre ambos, y el quedarse en Konoha no habría servido para alcanzar su meta. El ansia de poder y el dolor de recordar la muerte de su clan y rememorar forzosamente la muerte de sus padres se hicieron demasiado fuertes, y acabó traicionando a la aldea, y a Naruto.

A pesar de todo, no alcanzaba a entender el por qué el centro de sus desvelos era Naruto. No podía decir que lamentara lo ocurrido, sabía que tenía que hacerse, y aunque bajo el dominio del sello maldito de Orochimaru y sediento de poder, Sasuke había actuado todo lo consciente que podía haber estado en esa situación. Si el imbécil se hubiera ido como le había dicho, ninguno de los dos habría sufrido el menor daño. Claro que si hubiera ocurrido así, Naruto no habría sido Naruto. Suspiró mentalmente .La verdad era que el usuratonkachi era todo un carácter; la única manera de detenerlo había sido herirlo. Gravemente. Casi había acabado con su vida. Pero de alguna manera no lo hizo. Sabía que el otro genin había conseguido desviar su Chidori, pero algo le decía que aún habiéndole acertado de pleno, no habría conseguido matarle. Ya en aquel momento había intuido algo por fin..._el Kyubi_...al igual que en su siguiente encuentro ,había comprobado que en Naruto, cómo siempre había supuesto, había mucho más de lo que se podía esperar.

-Sasuke-Teme!!!

_Perfecto_, pensó Sasuke con una cierta fatiga. Su principal fuente de preocupaciones hacía una de sus espectaculares entradas, y desde que había aprendido a ocultar su chakra le era casi imposible predecir cuando iba a aparecer. Resultaba más que evidente que era una de las pocas personas que toleraba y que disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con él, pero en el estado mental en el que se encontraba, cansado, frustrado y confundido, no creía que lo mejor fuera tener una conversación potencialmente peligrosa para la integridad física de ambos.

En cuánto a la integridad mental sólo temía por la suya, a veces dudaba de que Naruto estuviera cuerdo del todo. _Y lo dice una de las personas más inestables emocionalmente después de Gaara. _Estupendo, el pequeño Itachi despertaba. A veces se preguntaba si todos sus antepasados habían tenido que convivir con esa pequeña e irritante voz que él había bautizado como _aniki-teme._

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y manteniendo su rostro inmutable le vio acercarse a grandes zancadas .Al igual que él, seguía vistiendo el traje oscuro de Anbu, consistente en unos ceñidos pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo tono. Aunque en el caso de Naruto, la posibilidad de camuflarse gracias a las vestimentas se diluía debido al tono de su pelo ,de un rubio brillante ,y que ahora llevaba un poco más largo que en su época de Genin. No era un color de pelo especialmente indicado para pasar desapercibido. Claro que nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por eso desde que se había convertido en Genin, y aún antes...Sasuke sonrió de forma ligera mentalmente (eso era bueno, internamente podía sonreír aunque por fuera su cara se mantuviera impasible).

Se le acercó. Se había detenido a un par de pasos y le mostraba los perfectos dientes con su sonrisa habitual.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

-Hn

Naruto sonrió aún más , algo que antiguamente no habría hecho después de esa contestación ,más bien habría empezado a insultarle y a señalarle con el dedo. Parecía que desde que había vuelto ya no le molestaban tanto sus gruñidos de respuesta o silábicas contestaciones.

-Supongo que no podías dormir. Yo tampoco, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Hace una noche estupenda.

Sasuke no pensaba que la noche fuera ni remotamente estupenda, sobre todo con el viento frío que venía del norte y que helaba hasta los huesos, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su compañero se metió las manos en los bolsillos ante una ráfaga de aire especialmente fuerte.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?

-No. Simplemente andaba, necesitaba pensar.

Ante tal respuesta, el rubio arqueó las cejas casi imperceptiblemente. Poco después una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su rostro. Sasuke le miró interrogadoramente.

-¿Por qué no entrenamos? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos...

La verdad era que desde que ambos habían ingresado en los ANBU, solían entrenar la mayor parte de los días si no estaban ocupados en alguna misión, pero después de la última de ellas y del papeleo consiguiente, habían estado casi una semana sin entrenar. La idea animó a Sasuke, siempre le habían gustado esas peleas de entrenamiento, Naruto representaba un enemigo formidable, mucho más que en los principios del equipo 7,y ante un reto como aquel no se rendía fácilmente. Aunque solía vencer la mayoría de las veces, solía ser debido a golpes de estrategia más que a fuerza propiamente dicha, y sus duelos estaban bastante igualados .Pero teniendo en cuenta el rumbo de sus pensamientos últimamente, no sabía si sería tan buena idea como parecía...

Naruto debió leer la duda en su rostro, aunque Sasuke estaba absolutamente seguro de que no la había variado un ápice (años de experiencia, los Uchiha nacen preparados para tener la expresividad de un muro de piedra) y se apresuró a decir:

-¡Ahhh, vamos, Sasuke, un poco de ejercicio nos vendrá bien, así quizás podamos dormir algo! A no ser que tengas miedo, claro...de que te deje tirado en el suelo sin moverte.

-Dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar algún día, Usuratonkachi.

-Podría dejarte inmóvil en el suelo hasta que me _suplicaras_ que parara, y lo sabes...- alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente y le miró sorprendido. Desde que había regresado, se había percatado de que la influencia del Sannin Jiraiya se hacía notar en Naruto en otros aspectos además de los puramente físicos. Ciertos comentarios le hacían pensar que el alumno seguía los pasos del maestro en otros campos además de los referentes a técnicas ocultas y ninjutsu. La mayoría de las veces los comentarios pervertidos solían ir dirigidos al propio Sasuke, aunque en alguna ocasión su objetivo había sido Sakura, la cual se había ruborizado de manera bastante cómica, al menos para Naruto, hasta que se vio proyectado varias decenas de metros mientras arrancaba la hierba del suelo después de un impacto de un puño de acero contra su cara. Menos mal que la pared de un granero cercano le impidió continuar su avance. Incluso una vez con Neji (eso le había perturbado de verdad) había hecho alguna que otra insinuación sobre las aplicaciones de uno de sus genjutsus en otros aspectos más banales...aunque la expresividad del Hyuga, que rivalizaba con la suya, por mucho que le pesara, sólo se había visto afectada por un ligero alzamiento de cejas y un fruncimiento de ceño, momento que Naruto aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo en un aparente intento de flirteo y desternillarse de risa.

Interesante cómo se acordaba de esos detalles, se dijo el Uchiha asombrado. Generalmente los comentarios dirigidos a él eran sobre lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones del traje o sobre ciertos movimientos que hacía mientras entrenaban, pero siempre eran seguidos de una risa escandalosa. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Naruto disfrutaba viéndole indignarse todo lo que le permitía su sangre Uchiha, y aunque esto último no le hacía demasiada gracia, si que disfrutaba a cierto nivel de la atención que suscitaba en su compañero, sobre todo después de los comentarios hechos a Neji. De hecho no le había hecho demasiada gracia aquella insinuación sobre la posible aplicación del Byakugan para estudiar y aplicar puntos de presión en ciertos sitios...

-Quizás seas tú el que tenga que rogarme que pare...o que_ continúe_, quién sabe... – dijo en voz alta, mirándole de manera insinuante a la vez que sus labios se curvaban imperceptiblemente. La expresión de Naruto había merecido la pena, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos de par en par. Una lástima que no tuviera un sentido del humor demasiado pronunciado, incluso podría haberse reído.

Mientras éste se recuperaba del shock y sus mejillas adquirían un interesante color rosado, Sasuke, con su media sonrisa , satisfecho aunque algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir, se giró y se dirigió hacia el bosque.-¿Vamos entonces?

El zorro se quedó mirando como su amigo se deslizaba sinuosamente entre las sombras en dirección al bosque, los fuertes brazos brillando con la luz de la luna llena y sus cabellos agitados de manera rebelde por el viento. Aún boquiabierto y en cierta manera cautivado por la belleza del hombre que tenía delante, cuando al fin recobró la movilidad se apresuró en seguirle con una sonrisa en los labios, presintiendo que quizás no fuera algo tan malo el haber tenido insomnio aquel día.

**N/A : **Hasta aquí pues.Reviews y demás serán bien recibidos.Ésto era como un reto personal para mi y me siento bastante satisfecha,no es una maravilla pero igual que me pasó con _La Marca _,es del tipo de fics que me gusta leer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimers:**Naruto y Sasuke no son míos(evidentemente),todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha y a Masashi Kishimoto

Bueno,capítulo final.No hubo lemon,pero _puede _que algún día intente el lemon,estilo epílogo o tal,pero a ver...No tiene nada que ver con cuántas reviews tenga ni nada,simplemente depende de si me veo o no capaz.Espero que os guste,ya me contaréis que tal :)

Mención especial a las señoritas rushofhapiness,Ito Miura y Bea.Las dos primeras ya lo habéis leido,al menos el primer capi,y me han molao mucho las reviews,wapetonas.Bea hermosa,si te pasas por aquí,ya me contarás :D este fic va sobre todo por vosotras,que me presta mogollón que lo leáis.

Gracias también a Kari Hiwatari

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**En la oscuridad**

Llegaron al lugar cerca del río en el que ,parecía que hubieran pasado décadas, Sakura y ambos se habían enfrentado a Kakashi para obtener los dos cascabeles. Sólo se escuchaba el rumor del río y el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles y de las hojas mecidas por el viento. Una luna llena se recortaba en el cielo, haciendo que la visibilidad no fuera un problema.

Cada uno se posicionó en una parte del claro, alejados una decena de metros.

-¿Preparado, dobe?

Naruto le miró con un mal disimulado gesto de enfado. Perfecto, parecía que las viejas costumbres no habían perdido del todo su efecto con el paso del tiempo, notó el Uchiha con satisfacción.

Flexionando las piernas y adoptando una pose de ataque, ambos se miraron durante unos momentos para poco después saltar al unísono y encontrarse en el aire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba perdiendo.

Era innegable. Era más probable que Gaara durmiera una noche seguida que Sasuke consiguiera golpear a Naruto. Si, sus patadas y puñetazos entrechocaban entre sí en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero era incapaz de sortear la defensa de Naruto, y éste era el único que había conseguido impactar limpia y certeramente. El Uchiha simplemente le rozaba, pero ningún ataque lograba alcanzar a su objetivo. Atribuía su propia incompetencia a su estado anímico. Además de enfrentarse al causante de sus más inquietantes y perturbadores desvelos.

La pelea continuaba. Giro, golpe en las costillas, patada esquivada ... un puñetazo bastante contundente, que no supo predecir a tiempo, le dejó sin respiración el tiempo suficiente para que el rubio le propinara una patada giratoria en el costado que le impulsó varios metros e hizo que diera con sus huesos en el duro y frío suelo. Quedó tendido durante unos instantes, con el rostro arañando la tierra, hasta que logró incorporarse ayudado por manos y rodillas.

-Oh¿Te he hecho daño?-sintió más que vio la sonrisa sardónica en los labios de Naruto- parece que el maravilloso Uchiha se ha convertido en un debilucho... ¿O será que simplemente soy más fuerte que él?¿Que piensas, _Sasuke-kun_?

Se le nubló la vista. Sólo veía rojo. Por su mente sólo pasaba derrotar a su contrincante y hacerle comer sus palabras. Normalmente, se habría limitado a levantarse y mirarle con su actitud arrogante habitual, puede que incluso le hubiera replicado en tono mordaz algo que habría hecho que se cambiaran las tornas y no fuera a él al que le hirviera la sangre. Pero en ese momento estaba agotado, confundido, _enfurecido, _ysu acción inmediata fue concentrar todo su chakra en su mano, tal como le había enseñado Kakashi. El Chidori se alzó en ella. Se incorporó y con una velocidad pareja a la del chillido de los mil pájaros, se lanzó contra Naruto.

Éste había observado sus movimientos esperando la airada respuesta o la total indiferencia que se imaginaba obtendría de su amigo. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido por el giro que estaba tomando la pelea; Sasuke estaba excesivamente distraído, su defensa tenía agujeros por todas partes y parecía que sus golpes no contenían su fuerza acostumbrada. Suponía que se debía a la falta de sueño y a lo que quisiera que rondara su cabeza. Se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento hacía semanas, pero teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke nunca se había comportado con normalidad en toda su vida, no sabía exactamente a que achacar su insólito comportamiento. Había pretendido alterar a su estoico amigo, y quizás sonsacarle algunas respuestas, pero ahora tenía la impresión de que quizás no hubiera sido la mejor de sus ideas...

En milésimas de segundo el moreno pasó de estar arrodillado en tierra a cargar contra él; Naruto había llegado a vislumbrar un resplandor azulado, y ahora que le veía acercarse abrió los ojos estupefacto...Afortunadamente sus reflejos no tenían nada que envidiar a los del ninja frente a él, y se agachó justo en el momento en el que el Chidori atravesaba el lugar en el que su hombro habría sido perforado limpiamente de no haberse movido. En su lugar, el empuje de Sasuke le hizo arremeter contra un árbol que estaba a sus espaldas, cuyo tronco se vio fulminado en un instante y, con un gran estruendo, hizo que el enorme ciprés se precipitara contra el suelo del bosque; la onda de la explosión hizo que varios árboles a su alrededor levantaran sus raíces del suelo y que la hierba circundante apareciera totalmente chamuscada.

Un profundo silencio siguió al impacto producido por el árbol caído. Naruto se había sentado y miraba a Sasuke con asombro.

Por su parte, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil mirando el tocón del árbol, lo único que había sobrevivido a la destrucción producida por su ataque. No podía creerse lo que había hecho...

-Vaya...- se giró, lentamente, hacia el otro ninja – es todavía más potente que la última vez que me lo mostraste, has debido mejorar en éstos últimos meses...-mientras hablaba se había levantado, y se limpiaba el pantalón de los restos de tierra – bueno, creo que has ganado tú...aunque la verdad-le miró con cierto enojo, aunque teñido de un tanto cómico reproche – no hacía falta que me atacaras tan en serio...deberías trabajar tus ataques de rabia, Don _tengo un palo metido por el culo que me molesta demasiado al andar._

Se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda – Creo que por hoy es suficiente, teme,vámonos a casa, puede que por fin podamos dormir – se rió como si hubiera hecho la mejor broma del mundo. Echó a andar mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, en el despreocupado ademán que se había convertido en una seña personal para él a lo largo de los años.

- Naruto...

El interpelado se giró y dos inocentes orbes azules le miraron.

-Cómo... cómo puedes...

Se hizo el silencio. Naruto esperaba pacientemente que su compañero hablara, parecía algo expectante, aunque ligeramente desconcertado.

-Casi te destrozo el hombro... ¿Cómo puedes tomarte algo así tan a la ligera?

Pestañeo. Doble pestañeo. Movimiento ondulante de la mano, como restándole importancia a todo aquel asunto.

-Nah, simplemente te dejaste llevar. A mi me pasa muchas veces...imaginaba que te cabrearías, pero no creía que tanto...en cierta manera fue culpa mia, ya sabes que me cuesta mantener la boca cerrada. No cómo a otros...– dijo con sorna.

Sasuke estaba trastocado. Una vez más no entendía nada, y le entraron unas incontenibles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo para hacerle entrar en razón. No le había alcanzado con el Chidori por unos centímetros y el maldito estúpido... inconsciente...no sólo no montaba en cólera y le miraba con desprecio y rabia, sino que encima creía que la maldita culpa había sido suya...

-¡¡¡Maldito imbécil!!! – rugió - Podría haberte herido gravemente, podría haberte _matado_, no te das cuenta????

Los brazos que seguían cruzados detrás de la dorada cabellera descendieron lentamente y se situaron a los costados. Parecía que el exabrupto por fin hacía que todo aquello entrara en la mente, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, poco o nada instruida del rubio ninja.

-Es igual que...igual que cuando...– el moreno tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta - ¿Por qué, Naruto?¿Por qué me seguiste?¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome?¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste marchar y te olvidaste de mi ? –su voz había adquirido un mayor volumen según hablaba, y, teñida de emoción, sobre todo rabia y desconcierto, se alzó poderosa en el claro del bosque.

Sus preguntas no recibieron respuesta. Naruto le observaba, atento. No parecía dispuesto a darle una respuesta; aunque Sasuke no lo supiera, el otro ninja estaba más que interesado en todo lo que el Uchiha tuviera que decir, y prefirió mantenerse en silencio, sabiendo que el que éste perdiera la compostura era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, y que bien pudiera ser que de todo aquello resultara algo provechoso para su siempre impasible rival.

-¿Por qué?

Naruto se limitó a mirarlo.

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente. Toda su confusión acumulada, su frustración, no hacían más que aumentar. Y allí estaba el objeto de sus quebraderos de cabeza. Observándole fijamente, sólo eso. Parecía que la camiseta del traje de ANBU se pegaba más a su cuerpo, y la confusión de Sasuke aumentó al descubrirse con la mirada fija en los músculos que se intuían y que ya había tenido ocasión de admirar otras veces, al percatarse del poder y la fuerza latente en el hombre que tenía delante, poder para luchar, poder para turbarle y confundir su corazón cómo nadie había hecho nunca antes.

Con un grito airado, se abalanzó sobre él, un movimiento rápido pero tosco para un Uchiha. Naruto no se esperaba algo así e interceptó el puño dirigido a su mentón alzando un brazo, mientras con el otro intentaba agarrar a Sasuke para lanzarlo o al menos retenerlo. El Uchiha giró todo su cuerpo hacia la derecha y dirigió un codazo al costado del contenedor del Kyubi, pero éste se había percatado del movimiento y había retrocedido de un salto, sin perderle de vista y observándole con la misma seriedad.

No podía detenerse, esa mirada le irritaba de una manera incomprensible, todo en él hacía que se alterara. Era la única persona capaz de enfurecerle de ese modo, sentía como todo su ser se removía. Empujándose con las dos piernas saltó cómo si de un leopardo furioso se tratara y embistió a Naruto con toda su fuerza. Escuchó su gruñido de sorpresa y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una pelea entre ninjas; no había gracilidad en sus movimientos, sólo los torpes golpes de dos hombres enfrentándose llevados por el delirio.

Rodaron por el suelo, un amasijo de manos y piernas, los golpes se sucedían sin cesar, algunos conseguían dar en el blanco ,otros rozaban su objetivo y muchos se perdían en el aire. Las piedras se clavaban en brazos y piernas mientras creaban un sendero de destrucción a su paso; pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de tan nimios detalles, ambos se encontraban totalmente perdidos en la presencia del el otro.

Finalmente Sasuke consiguió inmovilizarlo a duras penas. Se situó a horcajadas encima de su cintura y agarró firmemente cada una de sus muñecas hasta situarlas en la tierra a ambos lados de su cabeza. No sabía cuando, pero su Sharingan se había activado por sí sólo, haciendo que cada detalle se acentuará aún más. Naruto respiraba agitadamente e intentaba futilmente incorporarse, hasta que comprendió que por el momento esa tarea resultaba inalcanzable, al menos hasta que el pálido ninja que tenía encima lo creyera oportuno. Tendió la cabeza en el suelo y se le quedó mirando, su rostro inescrutable aunque enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Algunos mechones rebeldes se le pegaban a la frente y le brillaban los ojos, aunque Sasuke no alcanzó a reconocer la peculiar emoción que palpitaba en ellos; simplemente le observaban, impertérritos, desafiantes, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Así se quedaron varios segundos, Naruto estático y sin moverse, Sasuke reteniéndole y observándole, todo su cuerpo en tensión (_¿no debería ser al revés?_, se le pasó rápidamente por la mente), jadeando por el esfuerzo y clavando su mirada sin fondo en el rostro que tenía delante. Sus pechos ascendían y descendían en un intento de recuperar el aliento. El sharingan seguía activo, y percibía todo a su alrededor con más fuerza :el viento que soplaba y hacía que el cabello rubio se agitara de manera perceptible, las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente ,el recorrido de un hilo de sangre que manaba de un pequeño corte en la sien izquierda...el azul de sus ojos, los carnoso labios entreabiertos...sentía la calidez que emitía a través de las manos que agarraban sus muñecas...y allí estaba ,él, el legendario Sasuke Uchiha, cómo hipnotizado, mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo y rival incapaz de apartar la vista, cautivado por la visión que sus privilegiados ojos se empeñaban en grabar en su mente.

La expresión de Naruto tornó en una de ligero desconcierto y confusión, aunque seguía mirándole, demasiado callado e impasible. Probablemente esperaba que la pelea continuara, hasta que uno de los dos, y no él precisamente, recobrara el sentido común y se detuviera, o hasta que uno de los dos, y esperaba que tampoco fuera él, perdiera el conocimiento, lo cual le calmaría y terminaría con esa lucha, que ya nada tenía de pelea de entrenamiento.

El moreno continuaba con su escrutinio. Le gustaba esa posición. Le gustaba la sensación de poder sobre Naruto. Le gustaba que no se resistiera. Le gustaba...oh dios...estaba harto...

Se inclinó, eliminó los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros, y le besó. Fue por puro instinto ,ningún pensamiento había pasado por su mente ,simplemente siguió su intuición, como tantas otras veces, y conectó sus labios con los del rubio. Algo que, se daba cuenta ahora, llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo .No fue un beso tierno, fue duro, forzado, y apartó sus manos, que hasta entonces inmovilizaban a Naruto, y las usó para sujetarle nuevamente, pero ésta vez aprisionando la cabeza que yacía en el suelo, mientras continuaba el demandante beso con un ansia que rallaba el frenesí.

_Allá va el fino hilo que me ataba a la cordura_. _O a la heterosexualidad , _pensó con una dosis de sarcasmo inusitada en él.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto, pero por el momento, necesitaba esto. Y se dispuso a sacar cuánto pudiera del momento, hasta que recibiera un puñetazo en la cara o se viera apartado a un lado. Aunque tenía la sensación de que podía no ocurrir ninguna de las dos cosas. Sabía que su instinto solía acertar, y a cierto nivel se daba cuenta de que el vínculo que les unía había cambiado, su naturaleza se había tornado en algo distinto y se había vuelto aún más fuerte de lo que antes había sido...

Así que no se sorprendió demasiado cuando sintió que dos manos, en lugar de golpearle con fuerza, rodeaban sus mejillas y le atraían aún más hacia unos labios que se abrieron súbitamente. Y mientras Naruto se incorporaba y ladeaba la cabeza para tener mejor acceso, sintió que una húmeda lengua se abría paso entre ellos. Era bastante tosco, pero en la lucha por el dominio, parecía que el rubio tenía ciertas ventajas. Se escuchó a si mismo gimiendo cuando el talentoso músculo recorrió sus labios y sintió unos leves mordiscos en el inferior.

En ese momento de "debilidad", Naruto se incorporó totalmente y, mientras una de sus manos se sumergía en sus cabellos con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria, la otra, en contraste con el feroz movimiento, trazó una línea ascendente por su espalda mientras le empujaba firmemente hacia atrás. El inesperado movimiento hizo que ahora el Uchiha fuera el que estaba tumbado boca arriba, revirtiendo así sus posiciones, mientras Naruto dominaba totalmente el beso y se amoldaba completamente a su cuerpo, manteniéndole inmóvil y aumentando la temperatura de ambos con el roce de sus torsos y otras partes de su fisonomía más controvertidas.

Sus manos se enredaron en el sedoso cabello rubio, disfrutando de su tacto, masajeando lenta y posesivamente el cuello sobre el que se derramaba. Elevó su cuerpo, ansiando tener más contacto con el cuerpo que le mantenía firmemente anclado al suelo .Sus caderas se encontraron y mientras él se quedaba sin respiración, Naruto emitió un gruñido gutural y se apartó, mirando fijamente a Sasuke con unos ojos que al fin habían recobrado su expresividad .De hecho la habían superado con creces, sus pupilas se habían dilatado y el deseo había oscurecido el azul natural hasta convertirlo/transformarlo en índigo.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada. No sabía cómo aparecería ante Naruto, pero el rostro que se alzaba ante él era arrebatador. La viva imagen de la pasión, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, los insondables ojos azules teñidos por el anhelo, los perfectos labios entreabiertos...labios que en se momento dibujaban una sonrisa levemente socarrona.

-¿Era realmente necesario que intentaras partirme la cara para acabar así?

Ante eso poco tenía que decir, así que se limitó a dedicarle la patentada mirada asesina que los Uchiha habían perfeccionado durante generaciones, aunque probablemente perdería fuerza al estar tendido de espaldas y tremendamente agitado tras haber recibido, en su no demasiado humilde opinión, el mejor beso de su vida.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Nah, tampoco importa...pero podríamos haber acabado todas nuestras peleas así, me gustaría aún más entrenar contigo.

El mismo sentimiento que había iniciado la pelea atenazó el corazón de Sasuke, y éste apartó la mirada con rostro serio. Recordó lo que había originado todo... esto; el recuerdo de la pelea en la que casi le mata. En la que le atravesó el pecho con sus manos. Lo que podría haber vuelto a ocurrir esa noche.

Escuchó suspirar a Naruto y sintió cómo una mano le rozaba tiernamente la mejilla, pero no fue hasta que escuchó su nombre susurrado con suavidad que dirigió su mirada una vez más a aquel insondable océano que formaban los iris de su compañero, para verse totalmente sumergido en ellos como si realmente se tratara de un mar tangible.

-Escucha, tú no tuviste la culpa de aquello – ambos sabían a que se refería - ,estabas bajo la influencia del sello de Orochimaru – la rabia asomó al rostro de Naruto y lo endureció – y ahora ya no existe.

-No es cierto.

Recobró la atención de Naruto , que le miró con cierta curiosidad.

-Lo hice porque quise. Porque ansiaba el poder, fui hacia él voluntariamente, y lo volvería a hacer si retrocediera en el tiempo.

-Lo sé – fue la simple respuesta del rubio, cómo si estuviera afirmando que el fuego quemaba y el agua mojaba.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido. Era enervante la capacidad del otro ninja para perdonar y olvidar. No comprendía...

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto, te atravesé el pecho con mis manos desnudas¡Te habría matado! –gritó furioso y perdiendo parte de su serenidad y frío exterior.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Esa es la realidad. No me mataste, ni entonces ni cuando te encontré casi tres años después... siempre supe que no descansarías hasta cumplir tu venganza, y deseaba ayudarte, pero sabía que tu no pensabas así. Confiaba en ti entonces, y confío en ti ahora ... – le dedicó una sonrisa que Sasuke reconoció inmediatamente. Era la misma que había visto en sus sueños, comprensiva y radiante, hermosa cómo no había podido serlo al verlo inerte justo antes de morir en su pesadilla...tan llena de adoración y... amor...que el corazón dejó de latir en su pecho durante unos instantes y su interior, tan perfectamente equilibrado y ordenado hasta hacía poco tiempo, se desmoronó tan fácilmente como un castillo de naipes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló profundamente. No se merecía ser perdonado, no se merecía esas palabras ,no se merecía a Naruto, ni su amistad ... ni su amor ...

-No puedo...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Unos resueltos labios le silenciaron (quién hubiera dicho que hablar sin parar sólo fuera una de las muchas habilidades de aquella activa boca), incitándole a responder y besarla profunda y carnalmente, destilando una pasión sin límites. Descendieron tras unos breves segundos de lucha por su mejilla, apenas rozándola, para descender por su mentón y su cuello lentamente. Sintió más que escuchó la profunda inhalación de Naruto, seguida de un gruñido complacido, único aviso antes de que sintiera como unos dientes se clavaban, implacables, en el pulso de su garganta, el cual se aceleró aún más mientras algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir una rugosa lengua lamer lentamente la zona agraviada. Y la experimentada boca descendió aún más hasta clavarse ferozmente en su yugular, casi rompiendo la piel .Se arqueó como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y emitió un grito ahogado fruto de la intensidad de las fuertes y contradictorias sensaciones, dolor seguido de placer.

Las manos de Naruto recorrían su costado y su abdomen a partes iguales, acariciando los músculos en tensión que allí se encontraban, masajeando, recorriendo los contornos de su cuerpo a veces suavemente, a veces casi arañando, con los mismos patrones de movimiento y enviando señales contrarias a todos los nervios de su cuerpo que hacían que Sasuke enloqueciera por momentos.

Siempre se había considerado fuerte y totalmente en control de sus emociones, sobre todo durante el periodo en que permaneció lejos de Konoha. Aún con su objetivo cumplido sus defensas continuaron erguidas, y la aparente vuelta a la normalidad (toda la que le permitía su complicada existencia), había conseguido mantenerse sosegado y reservado, ajeno a sentimientos inútiles. Pero parecía que con la realización final de que sentía algo más que afecto por su compañero y el posterior beso, su corazón estaba indefenso ante el flujo de profundas sensaciones que se encontró experimentando.

También con la respiración entrecortada, el rostro de Naruto se alzó después de la dulce tortura a la que le había sometido y mientras sus manos seguían trazando perezosos círculos por debajo de su camiseta, se acercó hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron. Las pupilas que le contemplaban con un centelleo depredador eran rasgadas, el azul teñido en sus contornos por un resplandor rojizo, las marcas de sus mejillas más pronunciadas y los colmillos sobresaliendo levemente en la salvaje sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro. Le estaba estudiando, silencioso, con una quietud que para Sasuke parecía preceder la tormenta, pero que por el momento le permitía intentar recobrar la razón e intentar emprender alguna acción además la de actor pasivo, aunque receptor, en aquella obra.

-Eres perfecto...- oyó murmurar con voz ronca, mucho más áspera que la habitual.

Si sus mejillas ya estaban arreboladas, ahora deberían estar a punto de arder. La sonrisa de Naruto creció y adquirió una connotación peligrosa aunque irresistible.

Realmente debería plantearse tener algo que decir en todo aquello. Hacer más que decir, un Uchiha no se sometería tan fácilmente a nadie. O eso le gustaba pensar...quizás si consiguiera apartar la mirada unos instantes podría recomponerse e intentar, cuando menos, conseguir un atisbo de control sobre la situación.

-Si disfrutaste con esto, lo siguiente te va a encantar...

No, definitivamente parecía que su cerebro se iba a tomar unas vacaciones indefinidas. Al menos debería ser capaz de controlar sus cuerdas vocales para no emitir los vergonzosos sonidos que había creído escuchar. Si es que eran realmente suyos...

_A quién quieres engañar..._

Una mano traviesa recorrió su costado, acariciando después sus abdominales. Sin que Naruto desviara la mirada de su presa, pues así se sentía Sasuke en aquel momento, sus dedos rozaron la cintura de su pantalón, casi sin tocarlo, para después descender y posarse demasiado levemente en la constreñida tela .Se quedó sin respiración y sus ojos se agrandaron al tiempo que su cabeza se hundía en la tierra y su espalda se arqueaba. Sintió como una ávida mano rasgaba su camiseta con excesiva facilidad y exponían su febril cuerpo al viento helado, mientras la presión aumentaba...

-Ejem...

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron alarmados y se dirigieron a un lugar situado a su derecha. ¿Cómo no le había sentido antes? Bueno, mejor olvidar esa pregunta, resultaba obvio el por qué sus sentidos no estaban precisamente enfocados en detectar presencias no deseadas ...

Naruto masculló algo no muy agradable contra su cuello, aunque no parecía tener intención de soltarle. Ambas manos se dirigieron, posesivas, a sus caderas, y se mantuvieron allí. Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en el único ojo visible bajo la capucha de Kakashi, encolerizado por haber sido interrumpidos precisamente en ese momento. Se sentía cómo si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada encima, aunque aún seguía teniendo cierto "problemilla" entre manos...

-Me envía Tsunade. Se requiere a los dos ANBU Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki para una misión de Rango A en el País del Remolino. Debéis presentaros en las puertas de la aldea en una hora, dónde se os informará de los detalles de dicha misión.

Estaba seguro de que el maldito bastardo estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara cómo nunca en su vida. Intentó recobrar el aliento aún tendido en el suelo, y, a regañadientes, intentó incorporarse. Naruto captó el movimiento y el moreno tuvo la impresión de que no tenía la menor intención de levantarse. Sin embargo, por fin, apoyándose en las manos se irguió y, manteniendo una mirada abrasadora que prometía acabar lo que había empezado, se levantó totalmente y miró con cara de muy pocos amigos a su antiguo Sensei, el cual sostenía su sempiterno libro, aunque era bastante difícil que pudiera leerlo con la oscuridad de la noche.

Sasuke se levantó también a duras penas y se desembarazó de los restos de su camiseta, que ahora le cubría únicamente parte de la espalda y los hombros. Estaba completamente rota. Se dirigió a Naruto ligeramente asombrado y éste le sonrió con superioridad. Frunció el ceño...Oh, aquello le iba a costar caro...poco a poco el riego fluía de nuevo a su cabeza y no a otras partes más placenteras aunque menos útiles en aquellos momentos, y una venganza iba tomando forma en su mente.

El desafió brilló en los ojos de ambos. El poseedor del Sharingan estaba recobrando el sentido y no iba a permitir que le volvieran a sorprender...aquello no había acabado ni mucho menos, estaba claro que dos podían jugar a ese juego, y una de las características de Sasuke era que aprendía _muy_ deprisa. Eso sí, había descubierto que tenía unos cuantos puntos débiles que había que intentar defender. Intentar, mientras pudiera. O mientras quisiera. Sonrió perversamente, iba a disfrutar con todo aquello, oh si...

Naruto le miraba; no parecía nada preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar después, más bien le miraba de forma pícara y con un gesto sonriente.

-Ejem...- más que un carraspeo sonó extrañamente como una carcajada contenida –ya veo que tenéis..._cosas_ más importantes que hacer. Pero me gustaría saber cuál es vuestra respuesta...

Ambos ninjas se giraron,interrumpidos una vez más.

-Dile a Tsunade que estaremos allí - respondió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, así lo haré – Se giró y levantó la mano derecha en señal de despedida,y sin mirar atrás continuó -Os quedan dos horas de _sueño_...os recomiendo que os vayáis a casa e intentéis, ejem, _dormir_. Después de un par de duchas frías, claro...bueno, o sólo una...quién sabe...

Un tronco apareció después de que el supuesto Kakashi desapareciera en una nube de humo, atravesada por un kunai lanzado certeramente por Sasuke, el cuál, encolerizado, dejaba caer el brazo que había lanzado el afilado cuchillo.

Lástima, le había dado tiempo a hacer la técnica del cambiazo.

-Bueeeeeeno,teme – se giró hacia el ninja rubio – creo que voy a seguir el consejo de Kakashi,me marcho a casa a dormir ...

_Ey ey eyyyyy ..._

-...a menos que tengas alguna otra sugerencia ... – le hizo un guiño un tanto malicioso.

Se miraron.

Y Sasuke sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

-Ya sabes dónde vivo,usuratonkachi. El último que llegue...

Y se encaramó hacia el árbol más cercano de un salto, en dirección al complejo Uchiha, seguido por una indignada saeta negra de dorados cabellos.


End file.
